The Story of Denise Dutchlace
Chapter 1 (The Forever Curse) Let me tell you something about myself, my name is Denise Dutchlace daughter of the the Dutch Girl, which is my mother and my father is Wynken from The Wooden Shoe.Thinking about being a roybel is quite the hardest thing I can ever think of, because If I was going to have my own destiny, my mother will become very upset if I wasn't following her footsteps. However, I love my parents and they love me too. When I was born the Evil Queen cast a spell on me so she can make me as The new Daughter of the Evil Queen I was completely scared as a baby. my parents dislike and really hate it when she curse me. They were really worried about my forever curse and there is now way to to break the spell.. I have powers after the forever spell, but unlike my parents they don't have powers. Only me and I don't think I can get used to them, however my mother showed me about how to use magic in a good way and not in a bad way, but I'm just an average little girl. I mean I'm not a princess, or a duchess and I'm not even a fairy or a wizard, I'm just an ordinary Dutch girl. My mom says “That is not true Denise, you are the special one and your are my little tulip. My mother calls me Little Tulip. Chapter 2 (Learning How To Use Magical Powers) Since I now use powers I can try to make a shoe into a frog but if finds out it just POOF and nothing happens. I’ll ready practice every day, every night, every week, and every month, but I'm not still not good with magic ever since I was cursed Forever After. My mother says to me not talk about magic soo much. But I know someone who knows magical stuff than me, my best friend Erika Magorium, she's the granddaughter of Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium. she is destined to own the store and create all toy that they come to life. Everything you imagine is totally true, I meant real. she's more like the next Mad Hatter and like I said her personality is more like Madeline Hatter daughter of the Mad Hatter. Erika's so funny and so talented! I am best friends with her when I was only four years old. We play games together, playing dress-up, and playing with dolls. It reminds me of the cuteness of all the time. Erika is a little childish, but she's very clever and so creative, she's always smiling and she never ever after gets angry. the only thing she gets really mad, she makes silly faces which really makes me laugh and I say she is the most funniest and the most comedian ever after:) Chapter 3 (My Best Friend Ever After Erika Magorium) I ask Erika how do I use good magic instead of bad magic well here's what she says “ Well that is easy, magic is actually magical of everything you can see and imagine of everything you can learn!” It is very confusing for me, but I will get used to it. Speaking of Magic the only place that is more madness and more magical is Wonderland. I know that Erika loves Wonderland so much, that her grandfather used to work there as a substitute teacher in Wonderland High. Erika's father Eric who actually went there for a visit. She noticed that what's T are you talking about the letter t or tea for you. it make no sense for me but more easy for her. Wonderland is just craziness and the madness, but I noticed that it seems quite fun in Wonderland of exploring a new world and learning about riddle-ish and wonderland-ish. just makes me what is Wonderland about? As for me I don't know for sure, but Erika knows about it. She's actually knows about every book about Wonderland in her Liberty room in her grandfather’s magical door can change for any room you want. and I notice that she read all the rhyming stories of Wonderland. She can speak Wonderlandian too. She learn how to speak Wonderland ever since she was young. Her father is an hexcellent hat collector. Yes, her father collects different kinds of hats. Mexican hats, French hats, American hats, Canadian hats, any type of hat. She's more like the next Mad Hatter is just reminds me that she's a Wonderlandian just like Madeline Hatter too. Category:The True Stories of the Characters Category:The Little Dutch Girl Category:JanelleMeap's Stories Category:Denise Dutchlace Pages